Ichigo's Decision
by THEMAINMAN12349
Summary: It was fall In Karakura Town and the carnival is in, and alot more will happen.
1. The Season

It was fall time in Karakura Town and really boring for Ichigo kurosaki.  
>So at the home of the kurosaki's, Ichigo was trying to sleep in but Rukia Kuchiki poked him.<br>Ichigo turned to her and she asked "Hey Ichigo are you bored?"  
>Ichigo looked at her with a gloomy face and said "Yeah and really really tired."<br>Ichigo then looked around really suprised and asked "Wheres Con?"  
>Rukia smiled and said "Your sisters are messing with him for a school project so I begged him to help."<br>Ichigo Looked up and wondered "What has that crazy bear go himself into? And what kind of project requires a stuffed bear?"  
>So Rukia said "Yeah Cons gonna be gone for at least 2 weeks so we now have some peace and quiet for a while."<br>Ichigo responded "Yeah we better enjoy it." Ichigo got up from his bed and stretched then said "Well do you want to do something? I'm kind of not tired now."  
>Rukia Responded "Well I don't know uhhhh..."<br>Then Ichigo put his hand on her sholders and said "How about the carnival it just opened?"  
>Rukia asked "What the hell is a Carnival?"<br>Ichigo smiled and said "You'll see once we get there."  
>When They both got dressed Ichigo called his friends and asked if they wanted to go to the carnival but some of them already went so they refused the offer.<br>The only one avalible was orihime and she was extremely happy about going.  
>They went to the main entrance of the carnival and saw Orihime there.<br>They asked if they were lat but Orihime responded "No its your just on time I bought us all tickets so don't worry about anything."  
>Ichigo and Rukia took the tickets and felt bad. Then there was a gloomy mood around them.<br>Then Orihime looked really nervous and said "We-We-Well we sould go in now and have fun ahahahahahaha uhhh."  
>The gloomy mood was gone and Ichigo said extremely happy "Yeah Lets Go!"<br>Going through the entrence Rukia had glowing eyes looking at all the stands,rides,and other things that amazed her.  
>Ichigo and Orihime looked at her both smiling.<br>Then Ichigo "Asked what they should they do?"  
>The Three of them looked around and Rukia had an overly happy face on her and Said "Ooooooooohhhhhhhh stuffed Chappys!"<br>Rukia ran to the stand crying and laughing putting her arms out and Orihime and Ichigo looking surprised.  
>Then Rukia Earning Chappy after Chappy at a time she eventually ran out in a matter of seconds.<br>Looking happy she went back to Orihime and Ichigo and said "Look what I won!" All Orihime and Ichigo's chins dropped and they Thought together "What the hell is she!"  
>So Rukia said "Well i'm gonna go and put these away at home in the closet."<br>Ichigo Screamed "Don't Put That Crap In My Closet Or Room!"  
>Rukia dissapeared and Orihime asked "Will Rukia be ok walking alone?"<br>Ichigo said "Yah that nuckleheaded pinhead will be alright but what should we do?"  
>Orihime smiled and said "We Should go on a ride! How about that roller coaster?" Ichigos chin dropped when he saw it had 10 loops and a big drop after it and the ride went 200 miles an hour at the same time having to do it 15 times.<br>But about to refusing the offer Orihime had A extremely happy face that Ichigo had a warm feeling insde him and said yes to her offer.  
>So getting to the ride Ichigo was shaking and Orihime said "Ichigo are you ok?" Ichigo responded "Never Better!"<br>But when the locks came on he screamed "Ah!" Orihime looked at him with a suprised face and then the announcer said on the mic "Everyone get ready for a near death experience!"  
>Ichigo looked at Orihime and said "I need to pee!" Then Orihime looked at him and said "Really? at this time Ichigooooo!" The ride started and Ichigo and Orihime screamed like crazy and when the loops came they had a crazy look on his face.<br>The ride was so intense everyone on the ride couldn't even scream cause it was so fast.  
>When the ride ended Ichigo looked dead like a zombie but Orihime was smiling.<br>Orihime looked at Ichigo and said "Sorry I made you ride that."  
>Ichigo jumped and said "No No No Its fine it was uhhh fun!"<br>Orihime said "We Should Ride..."  
>Ichigo Thought "No not anouther hell ride"<br>Orihime pointed at something big and said "How about the farris wheel?"  
>Ichigo looked at it and said "Yeah why not?"<br>Rukia running back thinking "Aw hell I took so long putting away my chappys i'll never find them!"  
>Walking to the farris wheel Orihimes stomach started rummbling and they both stopped.<br>Ichigo asked "Are you hungry?" Orihime blushed and said "Yes."  
>Ichigo said "How about we get something to eat then?" Orihime nodded her head.<br>Ichigo said "You want eat at this ramen stand?"  
>Orihime responded "Ok!"<br>Rukia now arriving to the carnival looking for Ichigo and Orihime "Thought finally made it!"  
>Ichigo and Orihime sat down and both started eating ramen.<br>"Oh this is so good!" said Orihime "Yah way better then your wierd food!" Ichigo said out loud Orihime responded "Huh? Did you say Ichigo?" Ichigo nervously responded "Oh uh no uh nothing I uh I said yeah this is great food!"  
>They both laughed and started eating.<br>Rukia desperately trying to find Ichigo and Orihime looking at rides and consesion stands and then looked at the stand that Ichigo and Orihime was in but they weren't there.  
>Ichigo and Orihime got to the farris wheel quickly since there was barely a line.<br>The ride started to move up and up and up the both of them looked out and all the fire works over the fair and all the buildings liting up in the distance made both of them amazed.  
>Ichigo looked at Orihime then she looked at him a few moments later the farris wheel stopped and they were at the top.<br>Ichigo smiled at Orihime she smiled but then her smile went away and looked away quickly.  
>Ichigo then looked concerned and asked "Orihime whats wrong?"<br>Orihime blushed and grabbed her chest and said "Ichigo I I well..."  
>Ichigo had a confused look and slowly put his hand on hers.<br>Orihimes face was extremely red and she looked into Ichigos eyes.  
>Ichigo then getting closer squeezed her hand a little tighter and got closer and closer then kissed each other for a while.<br>After they kissed Orihime and Ichigo smiled at each other, Ichigo then Hugged her and then sat down on his seat.  
>Ichigo then said "Lets keep this to ourselves ok?" Orihime smiled and then nodded her head.<br>When the ride stopped Ichigo and Orihime walked towards the exit Ichigo freaked out a little and said "Oh crap where's Rukia?"  
>Orihime the looked around and said "Oh no she must be looking for us poor thing."<br>Ichigo said "We should try to find her." Orihime agreed and then they searched for her ti'll the carnival closed.  
>Both Ichigo and Orihime decided she was at home or she was in trouble so they hurried to Ichigos house.<br>Arriving to Ichigos house Rukia was asleep in Ichigos bed relieved Ichigo said to Orihime "Well she's ok thats a relief."  
>Then Ichigo saw a note on his desk but looked at Orihime and said "Orihime how about I walk you home?" Orihime nodded and then they went off.<br>When they were half-way home Ichigo held Orihime's hand and then asked her to stop.  
>Ichigo said "Orihime I know it was kind of strange that we kissed without saying anything but I wish this could last forever."<br>Then Ichigo hugged her then Orihime said "oh no it wasn't strange at all it was very romantic."  
>When Ichigo heard her say that he hugged her a bit tighter closed his eyes and said "I love you Orihime Inoue."<br>Orihime responded "I love you to Ichigo Kurosaki."  
>Then both started walking again to Orihimes house.<br>After opening the door to Orihimes house Orihime asked "Do you want to come in?"  
>Ichigo said "Alright but I can't stay to long sorry."<br>Orihime responded "Oh its fine I just want you to stay a bit."  
>Ichigo sat down across a table from Orihime and asked "So what did you want to do?"<br>Orihime blushed and said "Well your bed seems occupied by Rukia and I don't know if you have a futon so I wondered if you wanted to stay at my place."  
>Orihime's face turned extremely red Ichigo blushed a little and knew he had a futon but he looked at Orihime knowing she wants him to stay.<br>Ichigo smiled and said "Well i'll stay with you but can I take a shower? And I hope you have a futon big enough for the both of us."  
>Orihime had a shock expression on her face but if quickly went away and said "I hope my clothes fit you!"<br>Ichigo the had a pale face and said "Yeah hopefully fit me."  
>Ichigo took a quick shower first then when he opened the restroom door a little and called and said "Orihime do you have your clothes?"<br>Ichigo then thought of her panties and thought he was gonna wear them and had a pale face and Orihime said "Ichigo here can you grab these?"  
>Ichigo then reached for his clothes closing his eyes then opened them and realized there was men pajamas.<br>Ichigo was shocked but then put them on quickly.  
>Ichigo then came out of the restroom quickly asking Orihime "Hey where did you get these clothes?"<br>Orihime said "Well I thought of you then I remembered my brother was about your size but it seems to be a bit tight so sorry."  
>Ichigo quickly said "No no its fine my clothes are still in the restroom so where do you want me to put them?"<br>Orihime pointed at a basket full of clothes and said "Put them there i'll was them for you."  
>Ichigo thanked her and put it in the basket.<br>Ichigo waited by the futon for Orihime tired quickly Orihime came out drying her hair and said "Ichigo you look tired you didn't have to wait."  
>Ichigo said "No no its fine I wanted to wait for my beautiful Orihime."<br>Orihime blushed and laughed and then thanked him.  
>Orihime told Ichigo to lay down on the futon and then orihime turned off the lights then layed down by Ichigo.<br>Both said good night to each other then suddenly Ichigo got on top of Orihime and hugged her tight.  
>Then Orihime blushed and before she could ask Ichigo said "You are extremely comfy and i've never been so happy to be and by the woman I love."<br>Orihime just smiled and they both fell asleep when the night was young and the moon is full. 


	2. Friendly Love

Ichigo's Decision Chapter 2 Ichigo Woke Up At Around 3:00 Pm Orihime Was Gone From The Futon.  
>Ichigo Then Got Up And Went To The Kitchen And Saw A Note.<br>It Read "I Have To Run To Work Sorry Here Is The Key To My Apartment,And Please Lock My Door If Your Leaving -Love Orihime"  
>Ichigo Then Stretched And Put On His Shoes And Headed Home For The Day.<br>When Ichigo Got Home He Went To His Room And Saw Rukia And Said "Yo!"  
>Rukia Asked "Where Were You Fool! I Thought You Died Or Something"<br>"Shut Up! When Were You So Concernded About Me Huh?"  
>Rukia Sat Down On Ichigo's Bed And Said "Your Either Sleeping On The Floor Or The Couch Down Stairs!"<br>Ichigo Scratched His Head And Said "Huh?"  
>Rukia Then Pointed To The Closet And Ichigo Opened It And Screamed When A Whole Bunch Of Chappys Fell On Him.<br>"What The Hell!" Ichigo Screamed.  
>Rukia Just Shook Her Head And Said "Yeah That's Why Your Sleeping Either On The Floor Or On The Couch."<br>Ichigo Said "WHY DON'T YOU!"  
>Rukia with A Blunt Face Said "You Were Late From Coming Home."<br>Ichigo Mumbled And Just Sat At His Desk.  
>Hour's Passed As Ichigo Read His Book And Rukia Played With One Of Her Chappy Doll's Then 5:00 Hit On Ichigo's Phone.<br>"Well I'm Heading Out!" Ichigo Said While Grabbing His Jacket.  
>"Where To?" Rukia Jumped Up "To Go For A Stroll Somewhere By the Park Or Get Something To Eat."<br>"Can I Come?" Rukia Said With A serious Face.  
>Shocked To Hear That Rukia Wanted To Come Cause He Wanted To Accually See Orihime Ichigo Said With A Face "uh Uh No Uh Its For Uh Training Ahahaha...ahhh."<br>Rukia Looked Mad And Said "Fool!" And Ran Out The Room.  
>Ichigo Screamed Rukia And the Chased After Her.<br>They Ran And Ran Into The Street's The Stores The Shopping District's While Screaming "Wait Please I'll Take You"  
>Finally After Running For 1 Hour Or So Rukia Stopped Suddenly And Ichigo Stopped Huffing And Puffing Looking Down.<br>Rukia Just Stood There Not Looking At Him And Ichigo Realized That They Were At The Park.  
>Ichigo Just Gave A Wierd Look At Rukia And Then He Said "Really Making Me Worried About You And..."<br>Rukia Looked Back And Smiled And Giggled And Kicked Him In His Face.  
>"Hey What The Hell Was That For!"<br>"That's For Being Late Getting Home"  
>"I Don't Remember Having A Damn Curfew Ow!"<br>"Why Do I Go Through All This Trouble To Please Myself *Sigh*"  
>Ichigo Rubbed His Face And Sat Down On The Ground.<br>Rukia Sat Down On A Bench Rubbed Her Hair And Crossed Her Legs And Smiled.  
>Ichigo Looked Around The Place And With A Blunt Face Said "Okay Why Did You Want To Come?"<br>"Well I Just Wanted to Have A Nice Stroll Here..."  
>Ichigo Got Up Quick And Got In Rukia's Face And Said "I'm Serious Why Did You Come Here?"<br>Rukia Had A Blunt Face And Said "Why Were You Late Last Night Ichigo Kurosaki?"  
>Ichigo Was Shocked And Got Out Of Her Face And Sighed.<br>Rukia Looked At Her Hand And Just Starred At It While Ichigo Looked At The Ground.  
>Time Passed By Quick And It Was 6:36 It Was Night Time Now And Ichigo Said "I Was Gonna Meet A Certain Person Here."<br>Rukia Had A Concerned Face And Looked Up Quickly.  
>Ichigo Then Looked At Her With A Straight Face And Starred With Her With Cold Eye's.<br>Rukia's Eyes Began Widen Rukia Thought "Ichigo... What's With You All Of A Sudden?"  
>Rukia Said With A Concerned Face And With A Gentle Voice "Were You Meeting A Girl Here?"<br>Ichigo Looked At Her Face With Great Observation.  
>She Had Glowing Eye's That Reflected From The Moon,And Innocent Face With Concern,And Skin That Shinned.<br>Rukia Looked Gorgeous,Beautiful,A Knockout To Men With Sense.  
>Ichigo Said "Yes I Was Gonna Pick Up Orihime And Take Her Here..."<br>"Stop!"Rukia Said Looking Down.  
>Ichigo Gasped And Said "Rukia I..."<br>"No" Rukia Said Softly.  
>"Sorry I Messed Up Your Date I'm Heading Back Home."<br>Rukia Walked Fast Past Ichigo.  
>Ichigo Turned To Her And Hugged Her And Said "Listen To me What's Gotten Into You!"<br>Rukia Looked At Him And Said Softly "I Don't Know Anymore You Love A Girl And I Can't Do Anything About It."  
>Ichigo Looked At Her She Was Crying Tears Pouring Down To His Arm.<br>Rukia Grabbed His Arm Lightly And Ichigo Asked "Do You Love Me?"  
>Rukia Quicky Turned Put Her Face In His Chest And Hugged Said With Pouring Down "I've Always Have And Always Loved You Down To The Bottom Of My Heart I Always Think About You In My Dreams And I'll Always Think About You I Am Sad When You Don't Come Home I'm Just Sad I Cried Myself To Sleep When You Didn't Come Home I Just Love You!"<br>Rukia's Warm tear's Pour Even Faster And Harder On Ichigo's Chest.  
>Ichigo Then Touched Her Head Lightly.<br>Rukia Looked Up At Ichigo's Warm Eye's.  
>Ichigo Then Hugged Her And Said "Listen I Love You But Please Understand Orihime Is My Girlfriend And You Girl's Are Friends And I Love Her, I Love You But Not Romanticly And Don't Think I'll Ever Hate You Cause Your My Friend And Always Will Be."<br>Rukia Stopped Crying And Put Her Face On His Chest.  
>Ichigo Then Said Come On I'll Walk You Home.<br>Rukia Then Said "No It's Fine." Bluntly Ichigo Said Softly "Well I Need To Go Home First Cause I'm Wet From Your Tears."  
>Rukia Blushed And Started Walking.<br>Ichigo Followed Beside Her.  
>Rukia Then Asked Looking The Opposite Direction "Can I Grab Your Arm It's Cold."<br>Ichigo Smiled And Got Closer And Said "Nice Excuse."  
>Rukia Said Softly While Blushing "You Fool." <div> 


	3. Circle of Freindship

Ichigo's Decison Chapter 3 Circle Of Friendship

Ichigo Walked Rukia Home And When They Got Home Rukia Told Ichigo She Was Gonna Wash Up And Then Go To Sleep.  
>Ichigo Said "Fine." And Told Her He Was Going To Change His Clothes.<br>Ichigo Changed And Left As Rukia Entered The Shower.  
>Ichigo Ran To Try To Meet Up With Orihime And Caught Her As She Walked Out The Door.<br>Huffing And Puffing Looking Down Orihime Has A Shocked And Concerned Look On Her Face.  
>"Ichigo?" Orihime Said "Are You Ok?"<br>Orihime Moved Closer Toward's Ichigo And Then Ichigo Looked Up And Smiled.  
>Ichigo Said "Hey Nice To See You."<br>Orihime Smiled And Grabbed His Arm And Said "You Too."  
>Ichigo Then Stood Up Straight And Asked "Do You Want Something TO Eat? You Look Hungry."<br>Orihime Had A Surprised Face And Responded "Huh? How Can you Tell?"  
>Ichigo Smiled And Then Orihime's Stomach Rumbled.<br>Orihime Then Blushed And Said "Well Ok Then Lets Get Something To Eat Then!"  
>Excited And Walking Together And Went To A Resturant And Ordered Seafood.<br>Ichigo Asked Orihime "So Did You Have A Nice Day At Work?"  
>Orihime Putting Down Her Soad Said "Oh Yes It Was Nice I Didn't Work to Hard Today So It Was Ok I Guess."<br>Ichigo Smiled Then Had A Surprised Look On His Face.  
>Orihime Asked "What's Wrong Ichigo?"<br>Orihime Looked At The Direction That Ichigo Was Looking And Saw A Large Group Of People Having Fun And Drinking And Eating.  
>Ichigo Said "Is That Tatsuki?"<br>Orihime Tried To Look But Then Stood Up But Still Couldn't See So Orihime Asked Ichigo "Ichigo Can I Sit By You To See If I Can See Tatsuki?"  
>Ichigo Nodded And Let Orihime Sit By Him.<br>When Orihime Sat Down She Was Surprised And Then Stood Up And Waved Her Had Out And Screamed "Tatsuki!  
>Everyone Looked At Orihime And Ichigo Put His Head Down.<br>Tatsuki Ran Over And Said Hi To Orihime And Ichigo.  
>Tatsuki Sat Across Them And Said "Well We're Celebrating My Victory At A Karate Tournament."<br>Orihime Looked Surprised And Said "Wow! Amazing."  
>Ichigo Looked Glum And Said "Yeah You Always Win Those Tournament's"<br>Tatsuki Had A Stern Look And Punched Ichigo In The Face.  
>"What Was That You Said, Ichigo?"<br>"Nothing...Ahhh..."  
>As Ichigo Was Rubbing His Face Someone Screamed "Tatsuki Come On Girl Your Food's Here!"<br>"Coming! Gotta Go Guy's See You Later."  
>Ichigo And Orihime Said Bye To Tatsuki And Soon There Food Came.<br>Ichigo And Orihime Digged In And Ate Like Animal's Who Haven't Eaten In the Longest Time.  
>Finishing The Food In Around 4 Minutes The Waiter Came Surprised And Asked "Umm...Would You Two Like Desert?"<br>"Yes!Give Me The Menu Please!" Orihime Said Enthusiasticly.  
>Ichigo Said "Yeah Get Me A Menu To."<br>The Waiter Came Back With Two Menu's And Gave It To Them.  
>Orihime's Stomach Growled And Ichigo Looked At Her With A Blunt Face And Sighed.<br>Both Looking Through The Menu Tatsuki Was Eating And Then Looked At Ichigo And Orihime And Wondered "Why Are They Sitting So Close To Each other? But Why Are They Sitting Together In The First Place?"  
>Concerned She Observed Them Carefully.<br>"Ichigo This Look's Good!"  
>"Huh?" Looking At Orihime's Menu He Saw A Chocolate Cake Filled With Vanilla Ice Cream.<br>Ichigo Then Looked At Orihime And Said "Why Don't We Share That Cake?"  
>Orihime Looked At Ichigo Surprised A Little And Said "Are You Not That Hungry?" "Yeah What About You?" Ichigo Said Putting Down His Menu.<br>Orihime Said "Yeah Same Here, I'm Ok With Sharing It. But Still You Want It?"  
>Ichigo Said Smiling "Yeah Let's Get It."<br>When The Waiter Came Ichigo And Orihime Ordered The Cake Together.  
>About 3 Minutes Later The Cake Came And Ichigo And Orihime Looked Surprised.<br>"Wow That Look's Amazing." Ichigo Said With A Amazed Face.  
>"It Look's So Delicious." Orihime's Mouth Watered And Drooled.<br>"Alright Do You Want To Take The First Bite?" Ichigo Asked With A Hungry Face.  
>"Uhhh Do You?" Orihime Asked With A Hungry Face.<br>Tatsuke Got Her Phone Out And Responded To A TexT But Then Remembered She Has A Camera So She Got It Out And Took A Picture Of Ichigo And Orihime.  
>"Well Then Why Don't We Take A Bite At The Same Time?"<br>"Umm...Well This Is Gonna Be Our First Time And All..."  
>"Well Then Let's Try."<br>Tatsuki Tried To Zoom In On Her Phone But It Wouldn't Go Far Enough To See Orihime And Ichigo.  
>But Then Tatsuki Remembered That Her Dad Had A Camera For Her Tournament.<br>So She Got The Camera Out Quickly And Zoomed In As Quickly As Possible And Snapped The Picture.  
>Ichigo And Orihime Ate The Cake At The Same Time And Both Blushing Orihime Then Quietly Said "Wow...That Was A Nice First Timer."<br>"Yeah It Was Really Nice." Ichigo Said.  
>Tatsuki Dropping Her Mouth And Couldn't Believe It She Was Shocked And Tried To See If It Was True.<br>Tatsuki Trying To Scroll Through The Pictures On The Camera Thinking "Wh-What The Hell Just Happened?"  
>"Damn,Ichigo What The Hell Was He Thinking Going After Orihime Like THat?" Tatsuki Said Quietly.<br>Looking Up Tatsuki Saw Ichigo And Orihime Leaving The Resturant.  
>Tatsuki Quickly Walked To The Door And Tried To Follow Ichigo And Orihime.<br>"Sigh That Was Real Nice Ichigo."  
>"Yeah That Was Real Nice Orihime."<br>Orihime Grabbed His Arm And Gave Ichigo A Kiss On The Cheek And Asked "Do You Want To Sleep At My Place Today?"  
>"If That's Ok With You That Would Be Great."<br>Tatsuki Not Far From Them Took A Picture And Sighed.  
>Ichigo Had A Blunt Face And Grumbled Quietly Then Stopped And Said "You Can Come Out Now Tatsuki You Know."<br>Tatsuki Squeaked And Then Took A Deep Breath And Came Out.  
>"what The Hell Are You Doing To Orihime Ichigo?"<br>"Huh? What Are You Talking About I'm Not Doing Anything To Her."  
>"Tatsuki Are You Ok You Look Pale."<br>"Orihime What The Hell Are You Doing With Ichigo!"  
>Tatsuki Turned Around And Was Quiet.<br>Ichigo Said Calmly "Tatsuki Listen Me And Orihime Recently Got Together Yesterday In Fact, And I Know You Should Of Known But She Was Busy Today And..."  
>"Why Didn't You Tell Me Earlier?" Tatsuki Said Quietly.<br>"Listen We Wanted To Try And Keep This Quiet But I Know She's Your Friend Accually Pretty Much Your Sister So I Can't Say Much But Say Sorry"  
>"Ichigo..."<br>"Sorry Your Right" Tatsuki Said.  
>"Tatsuki!" Orihime Ran And Hugged.<br>"I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry I Didn't Tell You." Orihime Said Crying.  
>"No It's Fine I Shouldn't Be So Concerned About You, It's Fine."<br>Tatsuki Then Hugged Orihime Then Looked At Ichigo And Said "I Know You'll Treat Her Good Ichigo."  
>Ichigo Smiled And Said "Thanks."<br>Orihime And Ichigo Walked Tatsuki Back Inside The Resturant.  
>Inside Tatsuki Asked "Please Could You Guys Stay A Bit Longer?"<br>Ichigo Shrugged And Said "I'm Going Home With Inoue So I Don't Mind If She's Ok With It."  
>Orihime Nodded And Smiled And Said "Okay I'm Fine We'll Stay."<br>Sitting Down Orihime And Tatsuki Asked "How Did You Guys Hook Up?"  
>"Well It Was Like This." Orihime Said.<br>Ichigo Dozed Off And Heard A Tune On The Radio That Caught His Mind And He Listened.

I'm not like them But I can pretend The sun is gone But I have a light The day is done But I'm having fun

I think I'm dumb or maybe just happy Think I'm just happy my heart is broke But I have some glue help me inhale And mend it with you We'll float around  
>And hang out on clouds Then we'll come down And I have a hangover...<br>Have a hangover

Skin the sun Fall asleep Wish away The soul is cheap Lesson learned Wish me luck Soothe the burn Wake me up

I'm not like them But I can pretend The sun is gone But I have a light The day is done But I'm having fun

I Think I'm Dumb(12X)

"Ichigo,Ichigo,Ichigo Honey Wake Up."  
>"Huh?"<br>"It's 9:00 Tatsuki Left No To Long Ago The Resturant's Gonna Close Soon."  
>"Oh Sorry Orihime I Just Dozed Off."<br>"It's Fine But Am I Really That Comfy?"  
>"Wait What Are You Talking About?"<br>"You Were Sleeping On My Shoulder The Whole Time."  
>"Oh Sorry Was I Bothering You?"<br>"No,No,No Not At All It's Fine I Mean You Do Sleep On Me."  
>"We Only Did That Once."<br>"I Don't Know Maybe Tonight Your Gonna Sleep On Me."  
>Both Getting Up And Leaving The Resturant And Walking Home Orihime Grabbed Ichigo's Arm And Sighed.<br>Ichigo Looked At Orihime And Asked "So Did You And Tatsuki Talk About Anything Else While I Was Asleep?'  
>"Yes Accually She Kept Talking About How Much Of A Good Guy You Are."<br>"Really..."  
>"Yes She's Your Childhood Frined Right?"<br>"Yeah I'm Happy We're Both Friends With Her."  
>"Yes...I Am Really Happy."<br>Getting Home Ichigo And Orihime Washed Up And Crawled Into The Futon And Ichigo Said "Good Night."  
>Orihime Said "Night."<br>Ichigo And Orihime Kissed Each Other And Ichigo Hugged Orihime.  
>Ichigo Said "You Know What Orihime."<br>"What Is It Ichigo?" Turning Around.  
>"I Think You Were Right At The Resturant." Putting His Face On Her Shoulder.<br>"Huh? About What?" Orihime Looked At Ichigo.  
>"That I Would Sleep On You Today." Ichigo Smiled.<br>Orihime Smiled And Kissed His Cheek And Hugged His Head And Both Slept Peacefully.


End file.
